CREEP - CHANBAEK YAOI
by aesthecute
Summary: "maaf karena melupakanmu, cinta pertamaku" -CHANBAEK/YAOI


**CREEP**

By: bbhfrlf

" _maaf karena melupakanmu, cinta pertamaku"_

BOYXBOY

CHANBAEK

Fluff

T

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _When you were here before_

 _Could'nt look you in the eye_

 _You're just like an angel_

 _Your skin makes me cry_

 _Your float like a feather_

 _In a beautiful world_

 _I wish I was special_

 _I wish I was special_

 _But I'm a creep_

 _I'm a weirdo_

 _What the hell I'm doing here_

 _I don't belong here_

 _I don't belong here~_

" _astaga, suara siapa itu?"_

Seorang lelaki berparas cantik menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya ketika ada suatu gelombang suara menyapa telinganya. Matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki berparas tampan tengah menyanyi dengan gitarnya diatas panggung.

" _indah sekali suaranya"_ batin baekhyun –si lelaki berparas cantik.

Setelah menyelesaikan lagunya, si lelaki tampan itu segera turun dari panggung. Baekhyun kecewa, kegiatan "memperhatikan lelaki itu" pun berenti. Hanya sebentar.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman belakang untuk berlatih, karena sebentar lagi gilirannya.

Ya, baekhyun sedang ada di acara perlombaan tingkat SMP se-Provinsi, ia datang dari Daegu ke Seoul untuk mewakilkan kotanya itu.

 _I do believe all the love you give_

 _All of the things you do_

 _Love you, love you_

 _I'll keep you safe, don't you worry~_

Ditengah baekhyun bernyanyi, seorang lelaki tinggi sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dan setelah baekhyun selesai bernyanyi, ia menghampiri baekhyun. Lalu duduk disampingnya.

"kau bernyanyi sangat bagus" pujinya.

Saat baekhyun menoleh, ia terkejut, matanya membulat,

"hei, mengapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"a-ah, tidak apa apa. Tadi, apa yang kau bilang?" wajah baekhyun merona melihat si lelaki berparas tampan yang bernyanyi tadi. Dan ada tambahan, dia sangatlah tinggi.

"aku bilang kau bernyanyi sangat bagus."

"terimakasih"

"aku suka suaramu" lanjutnya

Astaga, wajah baekhyun sangat merah sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"ahaha" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun. Tertawa kaku.

"Hyung!" seseorang berteriak kearah mereka.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh. "ada apa?"

"kau dipanggil kim-ssaem" jawabnya.

"baiklah" ia pun berdiri, menoleh pada baekhyun, dan tersenyum tulus pada baekhyun. Setelahnya, pergi.

Seperti itu lah pertemuan singkat mereka, yang sangat sangat lah singkat bagi baekhyun. Ia berharap bisa bertemu dia lagi, tentunya. Dan ia pun menyadari sesuatu, bahwa—

"dia…adalah cinta pertamaku" gumamnya.

Jika lelaki itu adalah cinta pertamanya, maka lelaki itu takkan ia lupakan, bukan?

 **3 tahun kemudian** -

"haruskah kita pindah ke Seoul, appa?"

"tentu. Atau jika kau tidak mau pindah, kau bisa tinggal disini sendiri, baek." Jawab ayahnya.

"tentu tidak mau"

Baekhyun sudah ada ditingkat SMA sekarang, ia baru memulai sekolah di Daegu Senior High School setahun lalu, dan sekarang ia harus pindah.

Baekhyun bukan tidak mau pindah, ia hanya sudah terlalu nyaman dirumahnya ini.

…

Setelah beristirahat dengan cukup, baekhyun bangun dengan wajah menggemaskannya lalu pergi mandi dan bersiap siap ke sekolah barunya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya. Ia diantar oleh appa-nya setelah selesai sarapan.

…

"selamat pagi anak anak" sapa Yoon-ssaem.

"selamat pagi, ssaem." Jawab murid murid di kelas 2-3 itu.

"kalian tau kan bahwa hari ini kita akan kedatangan teman baru?"

Para murid saling tatap lalu menjawab "tidak, ssaem"

" _banjang,_ bukan kah ssaem sudah memerintahkan agar kau memberitahu?"

Banjang bernama Junmyeon itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"maaf ssaem, saya lupa" jawabnya.

"baiklah, ssaem akan mengenalkannya pada kalian, dia akan mulai belajar dengan kita hari ini. Silahkan masuk, nak"

Baekhyun pun masuk ke kelas, dan mendapat sambutan baik dari para teman-teman barunya.

" _dia sangat cantik"_

" _hei, dia laki-laki. Lihat, dia memakai celana."_

" _astaga, tapi dia cantik"_

" _dia pendek ya, kkk"_

" _sangat menggemaskan"_

Begitulah kira-kira bisikan yang terdengar oleh baekhyun.

"silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu" titah Yoon ssaem

"selamat pagi. Nama saya Byun Baekhyun, saya pindahan dari Daegu. Semoga kita dapat berteman baik." Setelahnya, baekhyun tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa.

"silahkan duduk disamping Sehun" sambil menunjuk orang bernama Sehun itu.

…

"hei, baek" seorang lelaki berkulit tan menghampiri meja baekhyun.

"oh, hai" sapa baekhyun.

"kenalkan, namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin." Sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"hai, jongin" lalu menjabat tangannya.

"ini kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo" dia memperkenalkannya.

"hai, baek." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada baekhyun. Sangat ramah.

"hai, kyung" baekhyun tersenyum tak kalah manis.

"sehun, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak jongin. Dan sehun hanya mengangguk.

"kau mau ikut baek?" tanya kyungsoo.

"jika kalian tidak keberatan"

"tentu tidak, ayo."

…

"Chanyeol!" panggil jongin sambil berteriak.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jongin dan yang lain menghampiri chanyeol.

"kemana kris?" tanya kyungsoo.

"oh, dia sedang ke toilet" jawabnya

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suaranya, terdengar tak asing. Ia mencoba mengingatnya, tapi tak ingat. Dan baekhyun terlalu malas untuk terus memikirkan suara itu.

"chanyeol-ah. Kenalkan, dia baekhyun, murid baru dikelas kami" itu sehun. Akhirnya dia bersuara.

Chanyeol menoleh pada wajah asing tersebut, sang empunya wajah pun bengong.

"hei, perkenalkan dirimu" suruh jongin pada baekhyun.

"a-ah, iya. Kenalkan aku byu—"

"hei, wassup man?" seseorang berteriak menghampiri meja mereka.

Ternyata kris.

"wow, siapa laki-laki mungil ini? Terlihat asing." Lanjutnya sambil duduk disebelah jongin.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun duduk berhadapan. Sayangnya chanyeol sedang memainkan hp-nya tadi, sampai tak menyadari kehadiran baekhyun.

"hai, aku Byun Baekhyun. Murid pindahan dari Daegu." Berdiri lalu membungkuk, memberi sapa.

"hai, aku Wu Yi Fan. Tapi panggil saja aku Kris. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Mereka pun duduk kembali, lalu memesan makanan untuk dimakan. Saat makan, tak ada satu orang pun yng berbicara. Lalu setelah semua beres makan, baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"ekhem.. mmm kyungsoo, dimana aku bisa daftar untuk masuk ke ekskul musik?" tanyanya.

"kebetulan sekali, disini ada ketuanya."

"benarkah?" baekhyun tak perlu repot repot mencari ketuanya karena ia ada disini.

"siapa itu kyung?"

"chanyeol"

"a-aah" baekhyun sebenarnya agak canggung berada didekat chanyeol, karena ia sedikit tak ramah, dan dingin. Tapi ia harus mencoba.

"chanyeol-ah, -"

"datang saja pulang sekolah ke ruang musik, kau bisa mendapatkan formulirnya disana. Aku juga akan berada disana nanti." Ia menjawab sambil memainkan hp-nya, bahkan baekhyun belum bertanya.

"ba-baiklah" dia sangat gugup, karena orang didepannya ini sangat dingin.

…

Dengan bantuan kyungsoo, baekhyun pun sampai didepan pintu ruang musik. Setelah mengetuk namun tak ada jawaban, ia pun masuk karena pintunya tidak dikunci. Ia melihat banyak piala berjejer didalam lemari khusus piala. Sangat kagum,

Tak lama, suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok jangkung nan dingin tersebut.

"oh, kau sudah datang." Dengan nada datarnya.

Dan hanya dibalas senyum canggung oleh baekhyun.

"ini formulirnya, isilah dulu. Aku ingin ke toilet, tunggu aku kembali sebelum pulang. Aku akan langsung memeriksa formulirnya"

"baiklah"

Setelah mengisi formulirnya, ia menunggu chanyeol.

"mengapa lama sekali"

"hmmm, mungkin karena sekolah ini sangat besar" ia bermonolog.

Untuk mengisi kekosongan waktunya, ia pun bernyanyi.

 _The answer is you  
My answer is you  
nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo  
You are my everything  
neomu hwaksinhaeseo  
jom deo josimhalgeol nal deo akkilgeol nae mam dachiji anhge  
sum meomchwobeoril geot gateun ireon gibun na cheoeumingeol~_

Karena ia membelakang pintu, ia tak sadar bahwa chanyeol sudah masuk sejak ia bernyanyi tadi. Chanyeol nampak terkejut sambil memperhatikan baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik badan dan mendapati chanyeol.

"oh, kau sudah kembali"

"ya, aku kembali" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

" _ada apa ini? Dia tiba-tiba tersenyum padaku, padahal sejak awal bertemu ia tidak pernah menyapaku"_ batin baekhyun.

"ini formulirnya" sambil memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi data dirinya.

"kau boleh ikut latihan mulai besok. Kita latihan pada hari selasa dan jum'at. Setiap anggota musik boleh memasuk ruang ini kapan saja dengan syarat mengisi daftar hadir dan tanda tangan."

"baiklah, terimakasih" baekhyun tersenyum lalu keluar ruangan.

Saat hendak menutup pintu kembali, pintu itu ditahan oleh chanyeol.

"ada apa, chanyeol?"

"apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Baekhyun terkejut, namun saying ia harus menolak.

"mmm, tapi maaf chanyeol. Aku ditunggu oleh sehun diparkiran, dia bilang akan mengantarku pulang."

Chanyeol kecewa, bagaimana bisa baekhyun dengan sehun?

"sehun."

"ya"

"baiklah." Lalu chanyeol menutup pintunya, membiarkan baekhyun pergi.

Bersama sehun.

…

Sehun sudah berada didepan rumah baekhyun sekarang, menjemputnya.

"selamat pagi, sehun." Baekhyun menyapa sehun dengan senyum termanisnya.

"selamat pagi, baek." Setelahnya baekhyun masuk ke mobil sehun.

Baekhyun sangat heran kepada sehun juga chanyeol. Pasalnya, diawal pertemuan mereka, tak ada satupun diantara chanyeol dan sehun memperlihatkan ketertarikkan untuk mengenalnya. Tapi sekarang? Sehun menjemputnya. Dan kemarin, chanyeol mengajaknya pulang bersama. " _Ada apa sebenarnya?"_ batin baekhyun.

…

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas, yang melewati kelas chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat mereka jalan bersama, _"mengapa mereka datang bersama?"_

Rasa penasaranpun menyerang chanyeol.

…

Dikelas baekhyun sedang berbincang dengan temannya. Saat asik berbincang, seseorang memanggilnya dari pintu.

"baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati chanyeol disitu.

"oh, chanyeol. Ada apa?" sambil menghampirinya. Teman-temannya dikelas heran, pasalnya, chanyeol itu terkenal dingin, dan sekarang? Ia memanggil baekhyun dengan lantang.

"ayo ikut aku." Sambil menarik tangannya. Baekhyun bingung, ada apa dengan chanyeol?

Disisi lain, sehun memperhatikan mereka.

" _kau sudah ingat teryata, hyung"_ batinnya.

…

Mereka berada diatap sekarang, baekhyun yang dari tadi bingung mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"ada apa chanyeol?"

"apa kau tidak ingat aku?"

Baekhyun semakin bingung. "apa maksudmu chan?"

"astaga, kau melupakanku ternyata."

"tak bisakah kau memberitahuku saja?"

"tentu tidak. Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan ingat." Dengan senyum manisnya, chanyeol pun membawa baekhyun ke kantin.

Diperjalanan mereka bertemu sehun.

"sehun-ah!" itu baekhyun.

"hai, baek."

"apa kau mau ke kantin juga?"

"ya"

"kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin bersama!"

"tidak, terimakasih baek."

"ayolaaah, kau ikut ya? Kumohooon." Dengan wajah memelasnya yang sangat lucu, baekhyun meminta sehun ikut dengan ia dan chanyeol ke kantin.

"baiklah baiklah. Kau sangat memaksa."

Baekhyun senang, namun tidak dengan chanyeol. Ia terlihat tidak dalam moodnya saat baekhyun memelas pada sehun.

Mereka pun mendapat meja, lalu memesan minuman. Mereka tidak lapar, itu sebabnya mereka tidak memesan makanan.

Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan chanyeol, dan di depannya sehun.

Saat sehun sedang meminum minumannya, baekhyun melihat sehun sambil menahan dagunya. Baekhyun terus memerhatikan sehun sambil tersenyum, sedangkan chanyeol yang memerhatikan baekhyun merasa kesal dan diabaikan.

"sehun-ah, apa kau pulang sendiri?" tanya baekhyun

"ya"

"jadi, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"

Sehun melihat chanyeol yang sedang kesal, lalu menolak ajakan baekhyun.

"tidak bisa baek, hari ini aku ada janji."

"dengan siapa?" raut wajah baekhyun berubah muram.

"teman"

"hmmm, baiklah."

"tapi kau bisa pulang dengan chanyeol, ia pasti bisa mengantarmu"

Baekhyun melirik chanyeol.

"benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir, ia tau ini kesempatan bagus.

"tentu, baek"

"yeayy, terimakasih chanyeol." Wajahnya kembali ceria lagi.

"sama-sama" kali ini chanyeol tersenyum tulus.

Yah, sehun bisa apa sekarang. Ia harus mengalah. Karena chanyeol lebih dulu menemukan baekhyun, jika saja aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dengannya, aku tidak akan mengalah pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah kakak sepupu sehun, yang dulu satu SMP. Ia mengikuti hyungnya itu ke acara lomba karena ia juga mengikuti lomba dance disitu.

…

Chanyeol menunggu baekhyun didepan kelasnya, karena kelas mereka bersebelahan.

"baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"oh, chanyeol-ah!" baekhyun langsung menghampiri chanyeol.

"ayo, baek"

Baekhyun melihat kebelakang, tepatnya kearah sehun, sehun pun melihat kearah baekhyun dan hyungnya itu.

"aku akan menghubungimu nanti!" teriak baekhyun pada sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya terkejut. Ia sangat penasaran sekarang, ada hubungan apa antara adik sepupunya itu dengan baekhyun.

"baek, apa hubunganmu dengan sehun?" ia pun bertanya pada baekhyun.

"mmm, tidak ada. Aku hanya…menyukainya." Baekhyun mengucapkan itu sambil terkekeh.

"tapi kau jangan bilang pada siapa siapa ya! Ini rahasia" wajahnya memelas.

Chanyeol ingin tersenyum melihat wajah baekhyun seperti itu, namun kenyataan bahwa baekhyun menyukai sehun itu jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"hm" hanya itu respon chanyeol.

…

Setelah pengakuan baekhyun bahwa ia menyukai sehun pada chanyeol, mereka hampir tidak bertegur sapa lagi. Bahkan saat baekhyun menyapa chanyeolpun, chanyeol hanya menoleh dengan wajah datarnya.

Sebenarnya chanyeol tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada baekhyun, namun ia hanya tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam pada baekhyun. Ia sudah merasa ditolak habis-habisan.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan sikap hyungnya itu, mulai berpikir untuk berbicara padanya.

Ia pun mencari hyungnya.

…

"chanyeol-ah!"

Sang empunya nama menoleh dan mendapati sehun disana.

Sehun pun menghampiri chanyeol, lalu mengajaknya keatap.

"ada apa?" tanya chanyeol.

"hyung, kau salah paham."

"tentang apa?"

"tentang aku dan baekhyun"

"memangnya aku kenapa sampai kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"kau mengacuhkanku dan baekhyun, hyung. Itu terlihat sangat jelas dimataku."

"dimata baekhyun tidak. Ia bahkan menghiraukanku"

"ayolah hyung, aku tau baekhyun akan memilihmu pada akhirnya."

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau menyukai baekhyun saat kita SMP dulu kan?"

"apa? Bagaimana kau tau?"

"itu sangat jelas hyung, kau tau bahwa aku juga melihat baekhyun pada saat itu."

"ah, benar. Jadi kau juga suka pada baekhyun?"

"ya, aku suka senyumnya. Tapi aku akan mengalah hyung. Kau lebih dulu bertemu dengannya. Terlebih lagi—"

 _Saat itu sehun sedang memanggil hyungnya, ia melihat hyungnya itu bersama lelaki mungil. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum, tersipu malu. Sehun suka senyumnya, sangat manis. Lalu ia memanggil hyungnya itu._

" _hyung!" sehun menghampiri hyungnya._

" _ada apa?"_

" _kau dipanggil kim-ssaem"_

" _baiklah"_

 _Lalu hyungnya tersenyum pada lelaki mungil itu._

 _Diwajahnya tersirat kekecewaan, mungkin kecewa karena hyungnya itu akan pergi._

 _Hyungnya itu pun meninggalkan lelaki mungil itu. Sehun berjalan menjauhi lelaki mungil itu bersama hyungnya, namun ia tetap memperhatikan. Sehun pun mendengar—_

" _dia…cinta pertamaku"_

 _Ya, chanyeol adalah cinta pertama baekhyun. Dan kesalahan baekhyun adalah, melupakan cinta pertamanya._

"apa? Bernarkah?"

"apa aku tampak bohong, hyung?"

Chanyeol senang, karena setidaknya, ia masih memiliki harapan.

-jika baekhyun-nya itu ingat akan dirinya.

"jadi, tetaplah berjuang, hyung"

"aish! Jangan panggil aku hyung, usia kita hanya terpagut beberapa bulan, bodoh!"

Sehun terkekeh, senang melihat hyungnya seperti ini.

…

"sehun!"

Sehun menoleh, melihat baekhyun yang kelihatannya lelah habis berlari.

"ada apa, baek?"

"aku mencarimu sedari tadi, kau kemana saja, huh?" ia berbicara sambil berkali kali mengambil nafas.

"aku dari atap, baek. Ada apa mencariku?"

Benar. Mau apa memangnya baekhyun mencari sehun? Ia bahkan tak tau alasan ia mencari sehun.

"itu..aku..mmm..hanya ingin bertemu" sambil menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ayo kita ke kantin" ajak sehun.

…

"apa kau suka padaku?" sehun bertanya tiba-tiba. Sang lawan bicara terkejut, matanya bulat sempurna.

"a-apa?" jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat kencang.

"aku hanya ingin tau, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"i-itu..mmm..sebenarnya—"

"ya, aku tau baek. Tapi kenapa kau menyukaiku sedangkan kita baru bertemu beberapa hari lalu?"

Sehun merutuki kata-katanya, bahkan ia menyukai baekhyun hanya dengan sekali lihat. Lalu apa yang salah dengan baekhyun?

"aku hanya nyaman berada didekatmu" wajahnya terbenam ditangan manisnya. Ia sangat malu sekarang. Lalu berpikir apakah chanyeol yang memberi tahunya? Ia memberanikan diri menatap sehun dan bertanya.

"apakah chanyeol yang memberitahumu?"

"chanyeol? Jadi dia tau?" sehun juga terkejut. Pasalnya, sehun pun tidak tau kalau chanyeol mengetahui baekhyun menyukainya. Dan sekarang ia mengerti mengapa chanyeol acuh pada dirinya dan baekhyun.

"tentu bukan, kau jelas terlihat menyukaiku." Goda sehun sambil terkekeh.

"yak! Jangan bicara seperti itu" bibirnya mengerucut lucu, sangat menggemaskan.

"kau cinta pertamaku, sehun."

"apa? Tidak baek, cinta pertamamu bukan aku."

"maksudmu?"

"aku yakin kau akan ingat nanti."

Setelah pembicaraan itu, baekhyun berpikir keras untuk bisa ingat siapa cinta pertamanya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"dasar bodoh! Mengapa kau melupakan cinta pertama mu huh?" ia bermonolog sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

"hah, mala mini sangat sepi" ia berada di balkon kamarnya sekarang, melihat beribu-ribu bahkan berjuta-juta hamparan bintang yang menurutnya indah. Rambut kecoklatannya menari ria karena tertiup angina malam. Dingin memang, tapi ia suka udara sejuknya, ia suka pmandangan bintang dan bulan ini, terlihat tenang dan indah.

" _ayolah baek, kau harus ingat siapa cinta pertamamu."_ Batinnya.

…

Hari ini adalah hari jum'at. Waktunya untuk ekskul musik berkumpul.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul diruang musik sekarang. Chanyeolpun menyuruh baekhyun memperkenalkan diri pada teman-teman lainnya.

"hai, aku Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 2-3. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"senang juga bertemu denganmu baek, aku chen."

"aku xiumin"

"aku luhan"

"aku jungkook"

"aku—"

Semua orang berkenalan dengan baekhyun dan karena ada anggota baru, mereka akan memperkenalkan suara mereka satu per satu. Dimulai dari xiumin, lalu chen, dan seterusnya. Sampai yang terakhir adalah chanyeol. Tapi karena sudah malam, anggota lain pulang, hanya menyisakan chanyeol, baekhyun, dan luhan.

Ini adalah saatnya chanyeol bernyanyi, dan ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuknya.

Chanyeol memetik senar gitarnya apik.

 _seoreo-un mameul mot igyeo_

 _jam mot deuldeon eodun bammeul ddo gyeondigo_

 _nae jeolmanggwan sanggwan eobsi_

 _musimhagedo achimeun nal kkaeune_

 _sangcheoneun saenggakboda sseurigo_

 _apeumeun saenggak boda gipeoga_

 _neol wonmanghadeon sumanhaeun i naegen jiokgata_

 _nae geote isseojweo naege neomuleo jweo_

 _nae soneul jabeun nal nohchiji malajweo_

 _ireoke niga hangeoleum meoleojimyeon_

 _naega hangeoleum deo gamyeon dwejanha_

baekhyun dan luhan terhanyut kedalam lagu yang chanyeol nyanyikan. Liriknya yang mendalam, dan suara chanyeol yang berat. Membuatnya sangat sempurna. Baekhyun terlihat terkejut awalnya saat mendengar suara chanyeol, namun lama-kelamaan ia terbawa oleh suasana yang chanyeol berikan.

" _aku yakin bahwa dia akan ingat sekarang"_ batin chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan luhan bertepuk tangan.

"mengapa kau terkejut baek?"

"aku sangat tidak menyangka chan." Wajahnya terharu.

"ada apa?"

"suaramu sangat bagus! Aku tidak percaya bahwa suara beratmu itu sangat indah!" ia terlihat _excited._

"apa? Jadi kau masih tidak ingat?"

"uh? Apa maksudmu?"

"astaga, sudah lupakan."

Luhan sedari tadi melihat kedua insan tersebut. sampai akhirnya ia buka mulut.

"sudah sangat larut"

"ini masih pukul 8 lebih lu" chanyeol meralatnya.

"tapi ini sudah sangat larut bagiku, aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri."

"chanyeol bisa mengantarmu" jawab baekhyun lempeng.

"apa? Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"aku tinggal menghubungi sehun dan memintanya menjemputku"

Chanyeol terdiam, entah mau berbuat apapun ia tak tahu.

Baekhyun pun menghubungi sehun, ia terlihat senang. Sepertinya sehun akan datang menjemputnya lalu mengantarnya pulang. Mereka bertiga menunggu sehun datang, dan tak lama sehun pun datang.

"ayo kita pulang, lu" tebak siapa?

Itu sehun.

"kau bukannya mau mengantarku pulang?" baekhyun marah, walaupun marah ia tetap menggemaskan.

"ah, bagaimana ya. Tadi luhan sudah menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Iya kan lu?" dengan sedikit bohong mungkin tidak apa apa.

Luhan yang tidak tau apa apa pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu sehun dan luhan pergi. Chanyeol mengantar baekhyun pulang, dengan wajah baekhyun yang masam. Ini pertama kalinya chanyeol mengantar baekhyun pulang.

…

"apa aku harus memberitahunya langsung?"

"tapi bagaimana mungkin"

"haruskah aku menunggunya saja?"

"bagaimana jika akan lama?"

Chanyeol benar-benar bingung sekarang.

…

Sekarang hari senin. Artinya, chanyeol sudah 2 hari tidak bertemu baekhyun. Ia merindukannya. Saat waktu istirahat pun ia masih belum bertemu dengan baekhyun, kemana sebenarnya baekhyun?

Chanyeol pun pergi keruang musik hanya untuk sekedar bermain. Saat masuk kedalam ruang musik, terlihat baekhyun sedang memainkan sebuah piano. Baekhyun menghentikan jari-jari lentiknya bermain saat ia melihat chanyeol. Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri chanyeol.

"kebetulan kau disini chan!"

"aku sedang bosan, bernyanyi lah untukku, ya?" baekhyun sudah seperti _puppy_ jika sedang memelas seperti ini. Dan chanyeol sangat menyukainya.

"baiklah"

Chaneol mengambil gitarnya, lalu ia bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya.

 _When you were here before_

 _Could'nt look you in the eye_

 _You're just like an angel_

 _Your skin makes me cry_

 _Your float like a feather_

 _In a beautiful world_

 _I wish I was special_

 _I wish I was special_

 _But I'm a creep_

 _I'm a weirdo_

 _What the hell I'm doing here_

 _I don't belong here_

 _I don't belong here~_

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 detik…

Hening.

Itu chanyeol, chanyeol menyanyian lagu andalannya. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan persis saat ia mencuri hari baekhyun, mencuri perhatian baekhyun agar tertuju padanya walaupun itu tak disengaja, ia menyanyikan lagu dimana baekhyun mendapatkan cinta pertamanya. Suara yang baekhyun dengar selama ini ada suara yang ia dengar 3 tahun lalu. Ia menyadari itu.

Ia ingat. Ia ingat sekarang. Ia ingat saat pertama kali mendengar suara itu menyapa telinganya, saat si jangkung itu melintas dimatanya, dan saat pujiannya membuat baekhyun tersipu malu.

"ada apa baek?"

Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya, lalu ia tiba-tiba memeluk lelaki jangkung itu. Sontak chanyeol pun terkejut.

"baek?"

"maaf kan aku." Ucapnya sambil mempelihatkan wajahnya yang menyesal karena telah melupakan chanyeol. Cinta pertamanya.

"untuk?"

"melupakanmu."

"aku ingat chan, sekarang aku ingat. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku."

"maaf karena telah melupakanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sehun benar, akhirnya baekhyun ada padanya.

"tak apa baek. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau sepikun itu, bahka setelah beberapa kali aku mengingatkan" chanyeol menggoda baekhyun.

"aku tidak pikun, chan!" bibirnya mngerucut lucu, chanyeol tak tahan.

Chanyeol pun menyatukan bibir mereka, hanya kecupan biasa. Tak ada nafsu atau hal semacamnya, itu hanya ungkapan cintanya. Dan berhasil membuat baekhyun merona.

"so, would you be mine, baek?"

"I'm yours, chan"

Kali ini baekhyun yang memagutkan bibir mereka. Ciuman panjang namun tetap tak ada nafsu.

 _Tak setiap cinta pertama itu akan gagal._

 _Jika sudah takdirnya, mana bisa kau lawan?_

 **END**

* * *

akhirnya updateeee! ini ff pertama aku. mind to review? kalo banyak review bagus aku au bikin sequelnya. hehehe

makasih kalian yang udah nyempetin baca!


End file.
